Persona 3: The Truth
by FoXu
Summary: Minato is in a deep coma, and everybody continues to live there life remembering the great Martyr that gave his life for them, but is that all? This story is fan-continuation from Minato perspective after the fight with Nyx. Genre subject to change
1. Prologue: The Darkness

Authors Note: Welcome to a Megaten fanfiction. I say Megaton rather than Persona 3 for various reason, which will be explained on the various chapters to come.

WARNING: Persona 3 is technically a rated 'M' game! I rated the story 'T' but be aware there will be connotions that relate to the 'M' not necessarily sex or violence, but even could be to something as simple as religion. Persona is an SMT game and Gods and Goddess do come up often, in fact in this Prologue I mention Jesus Christ.

Some things before you get into the actual story, of course if you don't care who I am, well just skip to the repeating ----.

Anyways, this is my first ever fanfiction, I will admit it right now, I am not the greatest of writers and I do not mind it if you will call me out on it. Simply give me a reason, if you write a review(which would be appreciated). Please explain what you liked, what you didn't like. What effects made the writing better, what typos did I make, punctuations, context error like quotes or names, etc... Praise is nice, but helpful advice is better. Of course this doesn't mean you can't do 3 word messages, hey. I'm a person like any other, we enjoy getting messages that our creations is enjoyed :)

Also this is a prologue, I already have the first 3 chapters worked out in my head, and I will try to get them out as soon as possible, but I am not going to rush or else everything will be written as messy as my Author's note.

Anyways that is all I am going to write for now, and please ignore the top. I wrote better than that paragraph, I am just very tired and forgot to upload this 7 hours after I finished.(5:39 AM...Nice going). Yes I am aware, I got carried away and made an extremely long author note. I have this habit to ramble on when I talk(type?).

------------------------Prologue ~Darkness~

Darkness. A deep black darkness, a darkness so deep that is seems to evoke a sense of tranquility and solitude. The lone man closes his eyes as he drifts through the darkness, he drifts aimlessly as if he was expecting something, anything to happen. What can you really hope for In the darkness alone, void of sound, void of sight, void of taste, void of touch, and void of life. This must be death he thought. No...There is no God that would bring this suffering to someone and than call it 'salvation' Can they? The lone man continues to drift for days, weeks, months, years, centuries, lifetime; or what may seem, time is irrelevant someone once mentioned before. The lone man continues to drift in the darkness as it reaches over smothering him leaving only his bright blue eyes filled with regret. He who had just saved humanity feels regret. The lone man knew the outcome of that night, and long before it happened. There was no stopping Nyx, Nyx was essentially immortal. She was the Goddess of the Night, or more popular the end as is all days end with nights. However she has no rights to enter the world of the living, so it became apparent as to why he was here. He remembered, he didn't seal Nyx away but rather the hatred of mankind.

_Angra Mayu_

Yes. Nyx is a savior much like himself, he knew that much. She only comes when the world is coming to an end "_If only more people had the will to live like you." _The words echoed in his head, it is a very familiar phrase spoken by Nyx herself. At this point it wasn't too late, he didn't have to become the martyr; he knew the outcome, he knew the circumstance, and he knew what he was sealing. It wasn't a big secret, it was 'Angra Mayu' not Nyx. If he knew than....

_Why_

Why was he stricken with regret? He chose his own choice, they tried to stop him. He did this out of his own free will, what could possibly occurred at that moment to cause one to go through such an event. Why did he care? Must have been Death dragging it's feet slowly, watching from afar like a twisted joke. Three months, after the final showdown with Nyx he should of died, however God and Death was kind enough to grant him three months to experience the world he just created. Was this a blessing or a curse. In those three months, he spent everyday living his fullest in school, with friends, meeting new people, watching his city grow, and living his life with the women he loves. However he couldn't savor it knowing that Death lingers on his shoulders, slowly waiting for the right time to take everything he worked for away from him.

_Why?_

Why? This thought repeated in his mind, why must I die he wondered. Why must those with so much hatred, the very same people who brought mankind through peril deserve to live in this world, why do people who hate the world he created be able to enjoy. His thoughts continued to lash out against the sides of his mind in a claustrophobic panic of being unable to move or be free. His greed had engulfed him in flames as his hatred for humanity grew. It's only fair to be able to have what you worked for. The world is alive today because of him, he began to have memories of school when they taught about the Christian Bible. Jesus, the son of God gave his life for humanity's sins just so they can continue there lives. Did he feel this pain? Did he feel this greed? Did he feel the need to end the world? That would explain the many smiting that occurs in the world everyday taking countless lives.

_Why!_

The more he imagines, the more vivid the pain becomes. There was so many possibilities, he was given so many chances. He could of killed the foolish perverted classmate that fruitlessly attempted to hit on anything that moves. Yes...If he simply struck Ryougi it could of all been over, again it happens. Everyone had the gift, and he was connected to everyone else. He remembered there warmth on that faithful night, he could of exhausted there life force rather his self. A sharp eerie smile appears on the lone man's face as he crudely laughed into the darkness being immediate laughed back by the darkness equally as cruel sense of humor. He could of let the world just die...Maybe than he wouldn't be so alone

_Why?! _______

All was quiet once again. Even the darkness respected his request and became silent as if it was a time for mourning. "What was that?"

_______

He couldn't quite understand, but his heart was content. ______, such a sweet sounding word. Where has he heard this word before. "_______ . . .That was her name." That's right, all of this was for her. Death was not being slow, he just wanted see her smile one last time. "________" A very beautiful name, he imagined her picture perfect body and personality. What was once an imagination appeared before him, smiling, "Hey Minato." _______ appearance shined brightly casting away the darkness, it was so bright how long has it been since he saw such a bright light. Despite the burning intensity on his eyes which was not accustomed to such a light his eyes were kept wide open. "Yes _______?"

"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" She asked giving a jealous little expression that she couldn't be with me. The lone ma-Minato let out a slight laugh reaching out for _______ "Just wait, I'll be back soon. Ok?" She didn't cast away the darkness, because the darkness cannot live without light, I just had to look for it. "Ok, if you take long, I'll get mad. You better promise you'll come back." He couldn't contain his joy, his smiling face quivered as he began to cry. The warm teardrops developed in eyes dripping down his once blank snow-white face bringing color and life back into his body.

"**I Promise**"

A blue light shone brightly behind _______. Promise, it seemed to have been the magic word, he felt his body being pulled into the eerily familiar blue light. No...It was a velvet light.

-------------------------~Prologue End

--------~Property of ShatteredFoX

Authors Note:

Angra Mayu – If you have played 'The Answer' they decided to use Erebus. Erebus is not the greatest thing they could of used. Angra Mayu summed up what it was much better, however for mythology sakes. Erebus worked better since it married 'Nyx' and is related with 'Tartarus'. So simply think of Angra Mayu as 'Angry Spirit' The physical form/feeling of hatred/darkness/despair/evil/spite in the world.

That is the only thing I believe that might be confusing in this story so far. So other than that I have to say, THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 1: The Reason

Authors Note: Yet again this might be a bit long, my apology(the note I mean.) Also again, my note tends to be more personal and not proofread so please do not base the story on the Authors Note.

Where to start, this is the true chapter 1. This chapter is what I consider a very, VERY important chapter, despite being only chapter 1. Which is ashamed when I tried to explain something(you'll see) and it became so large, that if I were to remove all the dialogue I would probably be left with 1/5 of the paper I originally had. This is not a joke, a lot! Of dialogue. I am actually saddened by that, I was hoping not to have so much dialogue but what can I do.

Also boo to openoffice saying how I spell colour is wrong =(.

------------------------Chapter 1: The Reason.

A velvet corridor stretched as far as the eye can see. The walls and ceilings were decorated with velvet coloured drapes and the velvet abstract paintings blended in with the equally as velvet walls. The floor with it's perfectly shaped diamond tiles stretch in alternating white and blue down chasing after the corridor. Minato slowly walks down the repeating corridor like a man stranded in the middle of a desert, expecting hope to be around every bend, only to be disappointed by the same copy-pasta hallway that mocked the impatient man. Minato continued to venture down the forever repeating corridor becoming quickly sickened by the velvet blue colouring pastured here and there. Minato noticed the hilariousness of the predicament he had now found himself in and how similar to his recent experience in the darkness was, now with just a scenery change. None-the-less Minato couldn't complain, the velvet colouring of the walls and floor were sickening and disgusting but they were pleasing to the eye that at one point was not able to see. His legs dragged slowly through the floor as his fatigue quickly caught up to him due to not being use to physical exertion due ever since he was in the darkness unable to move. However he continued to walk, he almost enjoyed the pain not on the grounds he was possibly a masochist but rather the freedom of being able to move and the pain reminding him that he was alive. Alive? Minato stopped as he considered this thought. Was he alive? He never heard of someone who felt pain after death, granted he never met someone after death.

As he pondered on the trivial fact he soon came to realize something strange about the repeating halls. There was a monstrous stainless glass window that climbed the walls grabbing hold of the ceiling towering over anyone that peered at them. Despite the monstrous size and hygienic clearness of the glass, nothing appeared. Nothing, Absolutely nothing. Minato placed his hand on the glass, it was a cold artificial feel, but it was still glass. It was a normal glass window but there was nothing to see on the window, not even a reflection. Instantly feeling ill and a cold shiver sliding down his back he released his hand from the window and quickly stepped back. Leaving his hand print behind as a sign that he interfered with the window. Since he was always walking without end contemplating on the many trivial facts that plagued his mind he never noticed but there wasn't one window, but it repeated itself every twenty or so meters all identical in every shape or form except one. He smiled, he felt as if a great burden had just been lifted off his chest and the content of his journey was not pointless. In the forever repeating hallways, the identical windows all shared the same aspects except for one. His hand print was left on the only window he inspected. The forever repeating hallway seemed to have dropped it's disguise and reveal itself as he began to see differences he never saw before. Minato knew the room didn't change upon his revelation it was just his weak eyes were not accustomed to being able to see, so they were only seeing the big picture and had just assumed it was repeating. Upon this realization another occurrence revealed itself in the finite-stretching corridor.

Masks, the masks littered the wall staring at Minato in it's varying shapes and sizes, it had just occurred that no matter how hard he tries to remember, not a single one of the mask had once repeated. Every single mask was original in it's own way. One looked like it had been hand crafted, another one seemed to be artificially made with jewels and exotic feathers encrusted with gold, another was a simple dark black with a crack in it's left eye. There were some here and some there, all of them different. Along with the names there seemed to be some sort of writing, a name? Title? Minato squinted as he felt the fiery red mask. "Tatsuya...Suou." the names sounded very familiar, in curiosity he continued to inspect the masks as he walked down the corridor. Another mask with a familiar name appeared, "Lisa...Silverman" it sported a blue foreign mask that one would see often in a commercial about America. He continued as he went down the list of names, it was the only thing to pass the time after all. "Aki..." again he continued to read, this time it was a twisted dark red mask that seemed to smile with a sadistic appearance as a large black vein bulge from it's side. "Cracked...Again, 4,921." Minato had taken accustom to separating the masks on the wall of those that were, and those that weren't cracked. There had to be some secret meaning behind it, just like there had to be a meaning behind him being there. "hmm..? Another none cracked mask, 8...This is...." He stopped, he stopped dead in his track. His blood thinned as his body refused to move again, this feeling had returned the same with the windows.

"Minato....Arisato..." this was undoubtedly his mask. The clear white mask stared at him, it was a simple expressionless mask that had a very reflective surface. The reflective surface had reassured him, because this had been the first time he has ever seen a reflection of himself ever since that night.

He had sported the same exact S.E.E.S uniform as that night, in fact despite the countless years that had passed since the night he died. Again the curious nature that on the level of a newborn child had taken over as he slowly lifted the mask and pressed it against his face. After a moment pause nothing interesting happened, it was simply a mask. In fact his mask was the most mundane out of the collections of masks that passed by. He removed the mask still staring intently at his own reflection on the mask, he seemed depressed. He had hoped something would of happen, anything remotely interesting. He adjusted his eyes back onto the wall to see if they were there too. Just as he thought

-Junpei

-Chidori

-Fuuka

-Mitsuru

-Aegis

-Takuya

-Metis

-Akihiro

-Yukari

-Ken

-Shinji

-Jin

-Koromaru

"Metis?" He doesn't recall anyone by the name of Metis, than again he did not expect to see Takuya's name up on the wall as well. "4924..." This number didn't seem right as he recounted the numbers of cracked masks. Only Jin, Takuya, and Junpei's mask is cracked. Something didn't seem right about that. His original theory was that people who were dead had a crack on there mask, but why would Junpei be there... Shaking his head, he knew this couldn't possibly be the case after all his mask wasn't cracked. His other theory was that people who could use multiple persona's like himself didn't have a crack but that was also easily disproved. CRASH! A loud crashing sound echoes down the halls. Minato fell back, feeling a bit shaken of what had just happened. He quickly flashed his view up to see a large brown door jutting out from the floor surrounded by the velvet walls. Minato stared intently at the door as if waiting for the door to just outright burst out laughing of the incident that just occurred and Minato's inability to notice a huge brown door in an ocean of velvet blue. Minato pushed himself up and reached for the doorknob. As he reached his hand froze on the doorknob just before reaching. The last time he had taken a step through the unknown he found himself lost in this never-ending velvet hallway, what would be in stores next? As he waited he heard a voice beckoning to him beyond the door. It was a pretty shaky voice but it was sincere and in a moment's notice Minato opened the door as a bright blinding light once again blinded his vision.

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room."_

The shaky voice renounced as Minato stepped into the velvet room. This atmosphere which he has seen all so many times put his mind at ease as he took his seat in the same chair he had frequently sat in. There was something completely off about the room, the assistant that he had become so fond of seemed to be missing. "You seemed bother young child, is everything ok?" A deep voice called out from behind Igor, ironically Minato's other concern. On the left stood a very modest man who can only be described as high class. He wore a striking white tuxedo partially opened revealing the dark black vest that hid beneath. He raised his hand to his face which bared a placid white pianist gloves. His hands reached for his almond brown hair as he brushed it off letting the hair from his ponytail slide behind him. As for his face. Much cannot be described as he wore a mask bleached whiter than his skin. His exotic mask had a tear that exposed a-forth of his face from beneath his right eye to the center point of his chin. The exposed portion gave the robust man a human feel as the mask mimicked the facial figure of the exposed half. On the mask there was a design of an orange butterfly sketch upon the cheek area, just above his stern eyes stared at Minato with so much intent that Minato was unable to create eye contact. "Not talkative as usual I see Wild-Card." The same robust deep voice asked as he laughed mischievously under his breath as he turned back to who he had recently been talking to. "So as we were saying Nyar-" Before the man in the mask could say anything he was immediate hushed by the other mysterious man as Minato sat quietly listening to what the mysterious man had to say. "Now now Philemon. You have guest, and I shall take my leave. Just know the world is working in my favor. Ta-ta~." Minato had been so entranced by the masked man that he didn't notice the other person who stood in the room. In a sudden flash the man walked through the wall leaving a black portal behind, from what he could see before he left. He wore a crimson red coat and his beautiful graceful snow-white hair dangled swishing in the air behind him. The only other detail he could remember was that the man had a distinct monocle of a clock.

"_I am terribly sorry for the slight inconvenience, you must be wondering why you are here."_

I turned to Igor who had been silent all this time as well, he raised his two hands and rested his head upon them before continuing. "You must of noticed the masks outside, you were correct to assume there was a reason the masks were cracked or not. Do you understand why? Minato shook his head as Igor adjusted himself in his seating. "Well, before we can explain as to why they are cracked. We must delve into what Philemon is doing. The man you see before me is my master and I am one of his many servants. His name is Philemon, he is the one who had granted you gift of Persona. In fact every mask you see outside is that which was granted to them, their personas. You are special however, do you know why?" Igor inquired as he reached for his deck of cards.

"Is it because I can have multiple personas?" Igor chuckled as his line of conversation is cut off by Philemon. "Not quite, it is understandable that you do not know why. Allow me to explain, I live within the realm of the subconscious. Or more simpler, whenever you sleep." Igor stayed absolutely motionless as he listened to his master's word who rudely interrupted him earlier. "As beings like me began to fill up the world of the subconscious, so did humans awareness, gifts, abilities increase but every good has a corrupt. The more humans grew, the more did there subconscious and the darkness of there thoughts. Human's fear, sadness, despair, evilness, corruptness, dirty minds, curiosities, lies, and darkness needed somewhere to go and decided to physically manifest in the world of the subconscious. I decided to do the opposite and create Personas. These Personas are the same of what you would call a shadows, except with a slight mutation. If a shadow was born from the fear of needles. I shall create a Persona from one's courage or even to something like overcoming the fear of needles and gave birth to it."

Philemon inhaled deeply before continuing once again. "Eventually something happened, I am not exactly sure what happened since it was outside my bound of work, but shadows manifested in the human world. Most of the detail between here to now happened so I suppose I shall make a short version. **Something** gave birth to the shadows and gave them the power to venture to the real world, and in return gave people to fight against them. Shadows and Personas differ in this sense sadly, shadows are something humans try to push away, and depending on the circumstance it can be separated from a human. As to where Personas are based on something important to humans, if one were to take away there love. It would only lead to sadness, amplifying the shadow's power once more. Anything you need me to go over before I continue?

Minato shook his head slightly, this was a lot to take in at once. He didn't exactly understand, but he knew he would when time passed so he listened patiently as he continued.

"Very well. Anyways, there was indeed a time where shadows power reigned over the personas. I believed humans called it the dark ages. We were being halted by my own inability. I am a powerful being, please do not think otherwise, but I am not what you would consider a God. I do have limitation and shortcoming, and sometimes I get tired. Creating a new persona for every single person that came face to face with a shadow was very tiring. Sometimes men would have the most complex and powerful emotion, it would create a powerful Persona, but I would be left beaten and tired. I came up with an idea. Create a way for a human to come to terms with themselves and form Personas without any help after the initial pact. From than on, I would introduce to them to Igor, my servant. He would help them mix the persona and create a fusion persona that would be more powerful than the last. The interesting concept of Persona birthing and Persona fusing. I gave humans that gift and it was glorious, but a certain person wasn't very proud of it. He by the name Nyarlathotep had formed a grudge with humanity, and he had a very interesting view on humanity. He believed, if nobody were there to cater humanity, they would all shrivel up and die. Of course I believed the opposite, humans are interesting creatures and they always seem to pull themselves through in ways no other being can fathom. Which is why I suppose I don't leave the subconscious realm where humanity dream linger, I just really appreciate art. I do not, however like people disrespecting my art. In this quarrel we had made a bet, deal, promise, or however you wish to assert it. He had great power amongst shadows, so he would reduce a shadows activities to it's most basic stage, and in return. I would reduce human interaction to almost none and limit those I give the gift of Persona to a very few in between that had a reason for having a persona. The deal was to see if humanity could survive on there own, or would they run themselves a one-way trip to the other world as Nyarlathotep says." He paused momentarily as a large frown bursted from under the mask. "Over the years however, my views had become very skewed..."

"What Nyarlathotep said was becoming true about human being, almost everyone I gave the gift either failed, or became too reliant. If they did manage to solve the problem they would ultimately destroy themselves with the personas. Usually by greed. You can see for yourself how many has failed, yes. I am insinuating that humans are flawed, and all the cracked masks you see outside are humanities failures. Before you ask, I can see it in your eyes. Why do I continue to give humans the benefit of the doubt and continue to support them. Well, no matter what happens. The evils that present itself to humanity tends to be the same, but how humans take it and there solution. Has never once been equal similar to that of the masks perched outside which never repeat. Humanity manage to follow what is claimed in the bible that the children of God are all different but still under him, I don't care if this God or not exist. I am interested however in the statement 'different'. You can agree with me how tedious repetition is, you have witnessed it for yourself. Yet humans, they can never repeat themselves, no matter how hard they try. I think that's humans blessing." He lifted his left hand as a frightful aura formed around in his hand. With a sudden illuminating flash, many tiny glowing blue butterflies fluttered leaving behind a reflective mask, his reflective mask. "Sorry I am becoming off tangent. With all of this, you can assume I gave you and your friends Personas. Yes and no, you created your first Personas on the day your parents died. Aegis sealed Thanatos inside you, the pure personified form of Death. At that point you should of instantly died, a human is unable to control Thanatos's power, even yourself. Yet in the split second Thanatos was sealed in you, you gave life to the Persona Orpheus the father of song and the pioneer of civilization, who balanced Thanatos by keeping him under control through song. I was absolutely astonished, bedazzled, amazed, stupefied at how anyone can human or God can create such a perfect balance. You became my little play-toy and I was ashamed that your Personas were still sealed and you had no control over them, so I had to give you a little push. Just a small one..."

Minato saw his life flash before his eyes, the first day. The train station, before everything leading up to now happened there was something there, a bright blue butterfly. When he came back too, Philemon was smiling as he tapped on the butterfly insignia on his mask. "You were....There."

Philemon smile became even wider to a point that it felt like his mask would just crack and shatter upon itself. "Wonderful, you are indeed amazing wild-card. Where-was-I, I had originally settled that Mitsuru, Yukari, and later Akihiro, and Shinji. who were directly involved in what Nyarlathotep has created so they should have the honor to stop them. Except thanks to a little pet of mine telling me you were being transferred to Gekkoukan high, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what you can do. Since you already had as much power as I can give you without overstepping the boundaries of the experiment. I simply made you aware of the accursed Dark Hour, and hope that you would evolve and give form to your Personas trapped inside you. Hoping that you did, I introduced you to the services of two of my greatest servants, Igor and Elizabeth. As you could imagined, the events turned out wonderfully and better than I could have ever imagined. You seemed to even adopt my ability and gave birth to Junpei's and the others Personas. The only thing, I was saddened to see is that you were unable to manifest your Personas and required those pathetic Evokers. Meh, what can you do."

Philemon rambled on about Minato's adventured effectuated by the own sound of his voice, spreading his elegance creating dramatic poses and movement, as he retold the all-too-familiar story from his perspective. "Anyways...Short version, again." Igor stifled his laughter as Philemon endless chatter continued "You have seemed to give birth to powers on my level, and your decision counter-acted every action Nyarlathotep had divided, even at the face of Nyx you sided with humanity. For a few months, you even made Nyarlathotep shut up, but he did eventually come back to do his experiment again and which is why I have called you here. I have requested that the wild-card, you. Be allowed to interfere with his experiments and help humanity once again, and if humanity manages to survive I'll allow you to wake up from your eternal slumber."

"Wait, what!?" Minato shouted punctual and down to the milliseconds as he rose from his own seat, Philemon gave a hearty smile from my reaction and said sarcastically. "I think they may be the first time I heard you speak without a monotone voice." Ignoring his statement completely Minato started up again "Wait, you can bring me back from the dead!?"

"dead?" Philemon gave a confused expression.

"Allow me to explain." Igor interrupted in an attempt to resolve the tension and confusement that filled the air.

"You are not in fact dead, you would not be able to converse with us at this very moment if you were. You are in an eternal slumber, or what you humans would call a coma."

--------------------------~Chapter 1 End

--------~Property of ShatteredFoX

Author Note: Fun fact

-The butterfly Minato is talking about is indeed evident in the beginning, Fire up your PS2 and start a new game of Persona 3. The butterfly also pops up periodically throughout the game

-There is a Fallout 3 reference. If you can find it, nice job :)

-It took me 6 tries to spell Nyarlathotep right, than I looked up the spelling and I still got it wrong.

-Characters from other Persona games are listed on the masks. :o...If that wasn't obvious.

-Orpheus is known for having music that can soothe and human or God, even in the depths of Hades his music does not loose power. More irony when Orpheus is known for helping everyone and becoming friends with everybody.


End file.
